


Never read the notes your students pass

by saltandlimes



Series: The internet let me find you [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Modern AU, Reference to Torture, Sadism, hux is creepy, implied gore, myspace au, reference to human sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo swears this is just Hux's reaction to first period biology. It's not fair he's the one that always ends up with a boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never read the notes your students pass

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I don't know what happened. This is all because of @horatiosroom's (http://horatiosroom.tumblr.com/) amazing myspace AU. I'm disturbingly obsessed with it. 
> 
> And this doesn't do it justice at all, but maybe I'll write something from Hux's perspective that will live up to the awesomeness of the vision. 
> 
> Also, I fully apologize for all details of Aztec ritual that I have rendered incorrectly here.

Max Anderson hates second period history. In ten years of teaching high school, he can't think of another time he ever would have said he hated teaching a class. But second period European history is frankly the worst experience he has ever had as a teacher. 

It isn't that most of the class was problematic. Rowdy or disobedient students, those he could have dealt with. It isn't even that his lessons are disturbed most of the time, or not precisely. No, Anderson's troubles come from a single red-headed source, always sitting primly in the back left-hand corner of the room. 

It isn't that Hux is a bad student, or not exactly. He is simply the most disturbing teenager Anderson has ever had the bad luck to teach. It throws off the classroom dynamic. And it has just gotten worse since he's apparently started dating Anderson's other most problematic student.

In any class except for one with Hux in it, Kylo Ren might have stood out. With his ever present slouch, multiple piercings, and neon bright hair, Anderson thinks that he's the picture of teenage rebellion. It's actually rather endearing, if Anderson ignores the way that Ren is constantly glued to his phone, texting someone or other under the edge of his desk. Or at least, it had been endearing. Now, Kylo Ren is just another facet of the problem that is Brendol Hux Jr. 

Anderson has first period free for administrative details this semester, and he's only got one thing left to deal with before the dreaded second period class filters in. It's a crumpled note, confiscated in the middle of class yesterday. Confiscated, of course, from Ren in the process of reading it. Anderson hasn't read it, has been trying to decide whether or not he has to take the two aside and speak to them about it after class. He's finally come to the conclusion that this is one time too many, and he's got to do something about it. Disturbing comments in class he can deal with. This is simply disrespectful.

Anderson unfolds the square sheet of paper gingerly. It's been carefully detached from the perforated edge, each fold precise and equal. At the top is Hux's cramped, precise script.

_Turn to page 159_

Anderson pulls his own copy of the textbook with a feeling of trepidation, flipping slowly through until he finds the page Hux had pointed Ren to. It's a set of woodcuts depicting medieval torture, a man being flogged, another being drawn and quartered. He's becoming more and more certain he doesn't like where this is going. 

**Yeah?** Ren's handwriting is a heavy, blocky scrawl, filling each line completely.

 _Want to know what I'm imagining?_ Anderson is almost sure he absolutely does not.

 **I don't know, do I?**

_You do._ The paper is dented a little, maybe from the emphatic jab of Hux's pencil.

**Ok...**

_Somebody else in those pictures. They'd be much more interesting that way._

**Who?**

_Who do you think?_

**Me?**

_Of course. Kylo, are you hard?_

Anderson shoves the note away from himself, scrubbing his hands compulsively against the sides of his pants. He can't help but remember watching a bright red blush spread over Ren's face, then himself lifting the note off of Ren's desk, folding it up into his pocket. He sighs, gingerly sweeping the note into the trashcan under his desk. He'd take it to guidance, but the last time he complained to them, they told him in no uncertain terms that they couldn't help him with Hux any more than they already were, and if he really wanted someone to complain to, they recommended the school board, as any other authority was simply too fed up to bother. He doesn't want to deal with this on his own though.

Anderson drops his head to his desk for a moment. He can't imagine what he ever did to deserve this.

***

Kylo slouches into the classroom, trailing a little behind a gaggle of girls. He's almost late, he knows, but he had to check his eyeliner in the mirror after biology, and he got a little distracted looking at the hickey that's still fading on his neck. He can't decided if he wants to post pictures of it or not. It might turn off some of his friends, though. That's balanced against what Hux will say, and Kylo thinks he wants to find that out more than he cares about losing a few posers who'll never make his top friends list anyway. It's going to be horrible, he's sure of it.

Hux is already there when Kylo slides into his seat, notebook and pencil laid out with perfect spacing on the desk in front of him. He's usually too excited in biology to pay much attention to Kylo, and this is the only class they share before fifth period lunch, so it's Kylo's favorite class. The minute he sits down, Hux leans over to him, voice low.

“Wonder if we're finally going to get to talk about the Middle Ages today?” Kylo shrugs, trying to keep his breathing even. He knows where Hux is going with this, and he doesn't want to sit through the rest of class with a boner that Hux won't even do anything about till lunch, if then. Before he has to answer, though, Mr. Anderson makes his way to the shut the door, walking straight between Hux's and Kylo's desks. He looks a little peaky, and Kylo has a momentary thought that the man should invest in some good concealer. Then he's slipping his phone out from the pocket of his backpack, flipping open the screen to peak at the messages. There's one from Finn, which Kylo ignores. Finn won't respond in the middle of a class period anyway. There's another from Rey, but that's not important right now either. Kylo bites back a sigh. Nothing interesting. He's almost grateful for Hux's hand waving next to him, Mr Anderson's exasperated sigh.

“Yes, Mr. Hux?”

“I was just wondering if we were going to discuss the actual methods the druids might have used for sacrifices. I mean, we know that sacrifices to the Aztec god Huitzilopochtli were usually performed with an obsidian knife, and that the heart was almost always beating when they removed it, then pieces of the sacrifice were often eaten. I was just wondering if we had similar information about the druids?” Kylo slips his eyes sideways to Hux, catching an almost beatific smile on his face. 

“Ah...” Mr. Anderson clears his throat. “I honestly couldn't say, Mr. Hux. It isn't a subject people usually inquire about.” Hux's grin is a rather more feral now. Anderson looks a little sick, and Kylo stares at him with curiosity. He's usually just exasperated, or slightly frightened, like Kylo's mom the first time Kylo played A.F.I. for her. He seems more disturbed than usual though.

“Aren't you supposed to be teaching us about this? It's a fairly obvious question, I mean, people asked about the Aztecs.” Hux's voice is as close to biting as it ever comes with a teacher. 

“Mr. Hux, I'm trying to be lenient here, because your grades are going to suffer if you end up in the principle's office again, but if you take that tone with me I'm going to have to give you after school detention for the day.” Kylo grimaces. He hopes Hux stops talking. They're supposed to study together today, and he has something special to play Hux. Freaxxx is going to go over so well... 

Hux glances over at him, flips his pencil around once in that rhythmic way he has and settles back in his seat, glaring. Kylo breaths a sigh of relief, then watches Hux carefully sketch something out on a piece of notebook paper. The minute Mr. Anderson's back is turned, he tears it out, slips it to Kylo.

Hux's drawings are as precise as his handwriting, and the scene is an elaborate one. There's a man standing over what seems like an altar, and on the altar is a figure dripping blood down onto a spiky plant held by the standing man. Hux has written across the bottom.

_The aztecs didn't always rip hearts out. Sometimes they just made people bleed._

Kylo stares a little harder at the drawing. Then, with a sudden rush of blood to his face and... elsewhere, he realizes who the tiny faces are meant to look like.

He groans a little. Damn Hux. This always happens in this class. He swears it's just Hux's reaction to first period biology, but that doesn't help him at all. As Mr. Anderson drones on, he tries to will his boner away, intentionally not glancing at Hux's smirking face.


End file.
